Mario Sports Mix Universe
This content is a work in progress!!! Mario Sports Mix Universe Mario Sports Mix Universe is an upcoming title for the Wii U it is set to release sometime during late 2015 in Japan and Europe and early 2016 in the Americas and Australia. Modes of Gameplay Exihibition Play a regular match and adjust settings to your liking. Tournament Play a tournament Tournaments now can be adjusted to the amount of rounds in each tournament. Tournaments now allow 4 players. Party Mode A series of minigames unlocked by doing quests. List of Minigames Basketball Rings- Shoot Basket Balls through a series of rings that move around. Baseball Swing- Swing the wii mote back and forth as fast as you can to keep getting points and claim victory Frozen Dodge- Avoid the spheres of Ice sent from the gamepad if you get frozen you must wait for a teamate to unfreeze you. Outrun the gamepad as long as possible. Ribbon Weave- Use ribbons to weave spider webs for other players to get trapped in, the player who does not get trapped in the end wins. Hockey Hassle- Go through a series of obstacles while trying to knock your opponent of the ring. Tennis Charge- Charge the energy of your Tennis ball to either hit, stop or block other incoming Tennis balls, the person with the most health at the end wins. Meteor shower - take a risk and pick a card with your teammate this will determine the diffuclty of the promblem, for example if you get a card with a 6 on it it will be a slight diffucult challenge such as hit the Volley ball 15 times while sliding on ice. Nintendo Wifi Battle Mario Sports Mix Universe greatly enhances Wifi play by allowing free chat and giving friends recieved through wifi to compete in tournaments with you. Sports *Basketball *Baseball (New) *Dodgeball *Ribbon (New) *Tennis (New) *Hockey *Volley Ball Quest Mode In quest mode you can go about and do quests to unlock pallete swaps, charecters, and even new stages. Charecters Balanced Balanced types are the most well rounded of all and usually don't have much variation in thier stats. Mario Mario is the most well rounded charecter in the game he is a great character for beginners Stats- Speed 5/10 Power 5/10 Technique 5/10 Tricky 5/10 Special Move- Huge Fireball Luigi Luigi has finally come out of Mario's shadow and here to show us his skills, he is a bit more fast and technical than Mario. Stats- Speed 6/10 Power 4/10 Technique 6/10 Tricky 4/10 Special Move- Poltergust 3000 Toadette Toadette is back and is competing in sports she is the trickiest and technical in the Balanced type and with her good friend Toad by her side they are an excellent pair. Stats- Speed 3/10 Power 3/10 Technique 7/10 Tricky 7/10 Special Move- Mushroom Bombardment Starlow (Unlockable) Starlow has come to join in the sports although having very low power being fast and tricky makes Starlow a worthy foe. Stats- Speed 7/10 Power 2/10 Technique 5/10 Tricky 6/10 Special Move- Star spin Birdo (Unlockable) Birdo now joined the cast of Mario Sports Mix with her very well balanced stats Stats- Speed 4/10 Power 7/10 Technique 5/10 Tricky 5/10 Special Move- Ribbonerang Diddy Kong Diddy is back around again with his uncle DK together they aim to win the gold trophy or maybe just the banana's. Stats- Speed 7/10 Power 3/10 Technique 4/10 Tricky 6/10 Speed Speed types are the fastest of types usually are more risky to use but can be great if known how to use Toad Toad is back and just as speedy, on the sports field you won't know what hit you. Stats- Speed 8/10 Power- 5/10 Technique- 3/10 Tricky- 4/10 Special Move- Mushroom Madness Daisy The Princess of Sarasaland reappears in the sports game as a speed type, although being speedy she retains much of her technique. Stats- Speed 8/10 Power- 5/10 Technique- 7/10 Tricky- 1/10 Special Move- Flower Blades Yoshi Yoshi comes around again this time as speedy his long tongue is great for catching and throwing things from a distance. Stats- Speed 8/10 Power 7/10 Technique 4/10 Tricky 2/10 Special Move- Enormous Rainbows Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. is back to cause more mischief in the sports game with his magic paintbrush he is a formidable foe. Stats- Speed 9/10 Power 5/10 Technique 2/10 Tricky 6/10 Special Move- Messy Mural Shy Guy (Unlockable) Shy Guy makes a new appearence in Mario Sports Mix Universe, behind that mask is an amazinly fast sports player. Stats- Speed 10/10 Power 2/10 Technique 1/10 Tricky 7/10 Special Move- Misty Shot Dry Bones (Unlockable) Dry Bones speed is legendary despite being made of bones he uses this to his advantage being very tricky too. Stats- Speed 12/10 Power 1/10 Technique 1/10 Tricky 8/10 Special Move- Bone Flurrie Power Power types are often slow and lack technique but there way of winning is sheer brute force. Bowser Bowser is an extremly strong power opponent however his other stats are quite subdued. Stats- Speed 6/10 Power- 10/10 Technique 1/10 Tricky 3/10 Special Move- Inferno Blast Donkey Kong Donkey Kong or DK is a foe with very high power and faster speed for power types. Stats- Speed 7/10 Power 9/10 Technique 2/10 Tricky 2/10 Special Move- Banana BLockade Wario Wario is back and just as strong he always ends things with a bang. Stats- Speed 2/10 Power 10/10 Technique 4/10 Tricky 4/10 Special Move- Stink Bomb Lubba Lubba from the cosmo's has arrived as a very strong competetor! Stats- Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Sports Mix Category:Mario Sports Mix Series Category:Mario Sports Mix Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Sports Games